marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cartoon44/Project: WAR
Hey Marvel Fanon! I want to introduce to you a brand new Marvel Universe project that I have been planning for months now! It's called Project: WAR. This project is almost or exactly like a reboot to the current Marvel Universe that is running today but in several different incarnations. In this project, I will be creating a universe featuring three earths that will each tie into each other that I've been producing for a couple of months now. Some of the earths include heroes, organizations and villains such as: Spider-Man (you know it), X-Men, Fantastic Four, Avengers, Green Goblin, the symbiote, Hulk and Sinister Six. These Earths will focus around one main-stream event in their universe that they all share in common, which was an alien meteoroid so huge that it split into three parts and collapsed into each individual Earth, creating time-changing seismic waves which altered the time continuum, with a different effect for each Earth sent by none other than Thanos. His plan is to capture those Earths while under WAR and the heroes of the victim-earths must reclaim their shaken land. Now, that roster I listed are just some examples of what heroes or villains you will be seeing reincarnated to the extent of my imagination. They won't all be featured in the same earth. Now who wants some earth descriptions? Earth 65492: '''After the explosion, Norman Osborn leads Oscorp to take part of the meteor and use it for special experiments. With the meteor, they extract a new type of Symbiote, in which they call '''Symbiote X. '''Unlike any other Symbiote they've discovered before, this Symbiote can cure cancer and all other life-threatening illnessess or diseases without any difficulty such as mental or physical side-effects. Oscorp decides to announce the Symbiote X to the public, and the news quickly spreads throughout the globe. Now Nations are battling over it- some heroes believe it should not be released to the public as it would create chaos, and some heroes believe releasing it as well as putting it in wide-spread production would prevent more deaths than ever. Thanos' plan is already in effect for this Earth as countries, countless territories- oceans become battlegrounds. Who can stop the pandemonium? '''Earth 94213: '''The explosion is kept quiet for several years- through the government's purpose. No one knows about it until the meteor releases an inter-dimensional portal, summoning alien species from all across the universe that have been known to be quite deadly to humans- even to the world's greatest heroes. Who can stop this incoming race of aliens and how can the government save themselves from this terrible exposure of secrecy? '''Earth 42214: '''After a deadly clash on United States soil, a group of researchers and scientists found several human DNA traces, including those of Spider-Man, Winter-Soldier, Iron Man, Phil Coulson, Wolverine and Blade. These group of suspects, known as the '''Distinctives, have been accused of sending the meteor into Earth and now SHIELD as well as many others are after them, believing they have turned against them and betrayed their trust as well as their world. War has started as the Distinctives fight against their turned alliances, and help those who help defend them. Earth 63011: '''Opposite to 65492, the meteor that crashed into this earth released the original dangerous symbiote that slips onto each of the Avengers but only for a little while until it eventually is removed by SHIELD. The Avengers, drunken by the power of the symbiote and left power hungry, wage war on SHIELD for taking the power away from them filled with the anger that the symbiote delivers. Soon, earth becomes a battle ground and the once renowned Avengers are now humanity's worst enemy- who is powerful enough to stop them? Some of the world's most infamous villains have been hired by SHIELD in exchange for a jail break. ''BLOG TO BE UPDATED! STAY TUNED!' Category:Blog posts